


A Sailor and a Fallen Angel Babysitting a Child

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Heartwarming, Humor, Kissing, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Chika and Riko goes on a date, leaving their child Aika with You and Yoshiko. What could go wrong?





	A Sailor and a Fallen Angel Babysitting a Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalileoSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalileoSunshine/gifts), [chikasriko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikasriko/gifts).



"Alright now! Have fun you two!"

"Okay! Thanks again You-chan! Yoshiko-chan!"

"YOHANE! Besides, we'll take care of this cute little Demon~"

"Rittoru Deeman!"

Riko shifted uncomfortably in her position as she saw You and Yoshiko cuddle and dote on her young daughter.

"Errr Chika-chan? Can't we just have dinner at home? That way little Aika-chan-"

"Nope! You promised we'd go on a date today, Riko-chan! Besides, we don't want to disappoint Kanan-chan and Mari-chan!"

Riko shuddered before reluctantly taking her "husband's" hand. "Okay Chika-chan."

Chika beamed a smile as she took her beloved wife to the car, their destination being a double date in Downtown Tokyo with Kanan and Mari. As the Takami Family Car started up, Chika lowered the window to see You, Yoshiko and her loving daughter Aika.

"You-chan," Chika said. "I can't thank you enough for doing this. I've been itching to go on a date with Riko and-"

"Yeah yeah," You laughed. "Just get out of here and have fun you two. Don't worry, little Aika-chan will be safe."

With that, the little two year old made cute and happy sounds as she was tickled by her Aunt Yoshiko. Chika smiled softly at her childhood friend as she drove away. However, as the car left the driveway, You and Yoshiko heard Riko scream "YOU BETTER NOT CORRUPT HER YOU TWO!!!" from the distance as the car drove out of view. Hearing Riko scream that loud from such a distance made the recently engaged couple sweat and the young child giggle at her Mom's anxiety.

"Well then," You said, taking Aika from Yoshiko. "Lets go back inside the house. It's getting pretty dark."

"Agreed my Little De- OW!" Yoshiko said trying to be chuuni before getting the backhanded slap from her girlfriend.

 

* * *

 

You was glad that Chika called her.

It's not because that it was one of the occasional times that she saw her childhood best friend. It was instead because she finally gets to spend time with little Aika. The whole babysitting thing seems lame on paper, but for You and Yoshiko it was a perfect opportunity to practice raising a family with their Wedding a little more than two weeks away. Besides, Riko loved to spoil and shield Aika from the rest of Aqours out of fear of "tainting her pureness" so You and Yoshiko could at least be thankful for spending time with their favorite little demon.

Of course they would want to go with Chika and Riko to see Mari and Kanan, the two of them currently in Japan for the first time in years, but the rest of Aqours had already plan to have a reunion at Numazu before partying it up in Tokyo.

Now she gets to hang out with little Aika while without the hawking eyes of Riko, You and Yoshiko began to think about what they should do at this point.

"Hmmmm, I wonder..." You contemplated.

Yoshiko tilted her head. "What are you thinking about? We know we have to feed her and all..."

"Well I know that! But..." You looked around the living room, seeing all the baby toys and books scattered on the floor. "What does Aika love to do?"

Yoshiko let out an understanding 'Ohhhh' face as she realized what You was talking about. Of course with Riko being ultra overprotective of Aika, none of Aqours got to play with her for an extended period of time. Because of this, no one even knows what Aika likes to do or what she wants to do.

So, the couple did the complete obvious you'd expect from a savvy Sailor and a Fallen Angel.

"Hey little Aika." You cooed as she patted the small but growing Aika.

"Aaah Aunt Yousoro!" Aika cheered.

You giggled before asking. "So Aika-chan, what do you want to play?"

Aika acted shy for a bit before going straight to the Master Bedroom. Wondering what she's doing in there, You and Yoshiko followed Aika to the bedroom where they eventually found her rummaging underneath the bed.

"Aika-chan?" Yoshiko tilted her head at what Aika was doing. "Why are you under the bed?"

The small, red-mikan-haired girl grunted as she rummaged before giggling happily and got out from under the bed. You and Yoshiko thought that Aika was just playing with them or that she found her favorite toy. Though for the latter it would be odd for a toy to be left underneath Chika and Riko's bed unless they spend a lot of family time in the Master Bedroom.

Though what Aika showed them later was definitely not a toy. In fact, it was definitely not something they would want in the hands of a two year old child.

"HomoMakee!" She said proudly as she shown the front cover of a crossing-the-borders-of-lewd-and-pure HonoMaki Doujin. "Mama loves this book! I wanted her to read it to me but she always scream and hid it away whenever I ask..."

You and Yoshiko paled and sweated a LOT. Of course Riko would read her gay doujins even though she's already in a gay marriage relationship with Chika. Of course it's HonoMaki and that's the closest equivalent to ChikaRiko so it wouldn't be like Riko wanted to cheat on Chika. But to have that sort of thing in the hands of a still-developing child?!

Besides...

"Aren't Honoka and Umi married to each other already?" Yoshiko asked as she checked the Doujin Cover.

"Some people just can't get that marriage over with..." You shook her head before muttering "Not even Chika-chan... She was bouncing off the walls when they announced the marriage..."

But of course, Aika was insistent and began to jump up and down.

"Homomakee kudasai! :D" She asked cheerfully while giving the YouShiko duo those cute as hell puppy eyes.

This put the couple into a huge conundrum. They are faced with two choices. Go with Aika and face the wrath of Riko if she ever finds out or turn down Aika and that happy and cute face turns into a sad and uncute face.

Come on. They basically chose the obvious decision here.

 

* * *

 

"'And even though there were still fans that threatened their relationship, Honoka and Maki continued to live their lives in relative peace in their new Penthouse in Downtown Tokyo. All was well.'" You read as she was moved by the whole Doujin. It included everything from the distinct and polar opposite personalities exhibited between Honoka and Maki, the terror that some fans bring and the hope the rest give to the couple, and even support from Nico herself as she became the best Idol Japan had ever seen and moving away from her narcissist personality that marred her during High School.

Even Yoshiko was moved to tears through the whole thing.

"Sniff..." The Fallen Angel cried. "That was beautiful..."

Though of course Aika wasn't all too convinced but clapped anyways. She was still a young girl with no grasp on gay relationships after all.

"That was a fun story!" She exclaimed.

You sighed. "Okay Aika-chan. We read you a story. What else do you want to do?"

Aika thought about it for a bit before replying. "Mommy Riko says she can never believe this 'HomoOom' is 'Cannon'. What does she mean by that? Does she have any HomoOom?"

Yoshiko gave a very audible groan while You glared at her for trying to complain via sound effects. She then turned back to the hopeful Aika.

"Aika-chan," She said. "If we show you this, will you agree to let us play with you normally? I don't want Riko-chan to murder any of us..."

Aika's shining Ruby eyes widened at the prospect of her mommy killing her aunt for something she doesn't know yet. She then nodded rapidly as if she knew the outcome even though she doesn't know the cause or reason why. You smiled at her innocence and began to rummage through the DVD sets. Yoshiko looked on with suspicion.

"What are you trying to find?" Yoshiko asked.

"I'm trying," You grunted as she moved a whole ton of Muse DVDs Chika owned. "To find the Collector's DVD of Honoka-san and Umi-san's Wedding."

Yoshiko's eyes widened in complete shock. "They managed to get an Official DVD of the WEDDING?!"

"According to Chika-chan, it was to fund for an eventual child they now raise together." You explained, causing Yoshiko to nod in understanding.

Eventually You gave a silent cheer as she finally found the blasted thing. It was hiding under the Muse Final Live Special Edition Blu Ray DVD cleverly due to the similar color. She took out the disc and put it into the Blu Ray Player and later turned on the TV. Because it was the first time in a while that she was at Chika's new house, it took You a while to get the right input, wasting about three minutes.

"I can't believe they managed to do this." Yoshiko mused as she saw how elaborate the menu looked.

"Honoka and Umi are very popular in Japan." You explained. "And their marriage was all over National News and HonoUmi is very popular as a ship, especially in the Old Conservative Kanda Neighborhood."

"And isn't Honoka an independent singer that sang during Kohaku Uta Gasen?"

"Umi-san also wrote her songs, too."

Yoshiko tilted her head. "Really?!"

"Yep. Honoka-san also improved on her voice a whole lot compared to her time with Muse. It's no wonder why she took part of Kohaku and even starred as an MC with Umi-san for NHK's Songs of Tokyo and that was broadcasted globally!" You continued.

Yoshiko then nodded. "Okay. Now I see why something like this was something many wanted to be broadcasted live..."

You smiled. "They're like Chika-chan and Riko-chan, the two are a power duo."

Eventually You played the Wedding. It wasn't like those Western Weddings both You and Yoshiko were accustomed to from time to time but instead a traditional Shinto Wedding. It was kinda obvious Honoka and Umi would go for this considering that they descended from ancient Samurai Clans and occupy traditional professions and lets not forget about their proximity to the Kanda Myojin Shrine. And of course, unfazed by the numerous camera flashes came Toujou Nozomi and the Primary Shinto Priests. Much of the film was just Nozomi and the Head Priest saying some Shinto stuff You and Yoshiko can't understand as well as some speeches made by family and friends (including one by Honoka and Umi's other childhood friend Kotori).

But it didn't take long until Honoka and Umi turned to each other. With the Priests waving their wands all around, the two kissed with the blessings from the gods or something. Aika squealed a whole bunch as she saw the two girls kiss. Yoshiko nearly felt the need to bash her head against the wall after seeing how pleased Aika looked.

_'God dammit Lily,'_ Yoshiko thought.  _'Are you and Chika trying to start your child young or something? Is that why you are so overprotective because you want her to be hooked on yuri?!'_

As the procession (and the film) finished, You took out the disc and put it in the correct disc case. She then turned to Aika who beamed toward You with sparkling eyes.

"Alright Aika-chan!" You said as she picked up the little girl. "What else do you want to play?"

Unlike the previous times, however, Aika had a definite answer this time.

"Girlfriend time!" Aika cheered as she tried to hug (and probably kiss) You. Both You and Yoshiko looked at her with horror.

"WHAT DID RIKO-" You screamed before Aika pressed her lips against You's. It's going to be a long night for the couple.

 

* * *

 

Riko tapped her feet impatiently as she glared down at You and Yoshiko while cuddling and cradling Aika. She knew better than to let Aika all by herself, but to think that Aika was getting smarter to the point of even reading Yuri with the two was just inane. Chika reacted indifferently to the situation but made sure to hide all of Riko's gay doujins in a locked chest.

"And what did Aika-chan wanted to do?!" Riko growled at the two, who flinched as the angry mother leaned closer.

"S-She was too cute to deny her!" You defended with Yoshiko nodding in agreement. "How can I say no to that cute face?!"

"She enchanted us with her holy cuteness and- OWIE!" Yoshiko was cut off from her datenshi act with Riko pulling on her signature bun. "I'M SORRY! WE'RE BOTH SORRY!!!"

While Riko was berating the two idiots, Chika managed to get Aika from her overprotective mother. The small girl stared at Chika with a worried face as if she knew she did something wrong. Chika then patted her sweet daughter reassuringly.

"You did nothing wrong, Aika-chan." She said as she began to sway her side to side to calm her down. "It's okay. Aunt You-chan and Aunt Yoshiko-chan would be okay. Mama Riko-chan is just being a Mama Wolf."

Aika then made an adorable sound but it was somewhat marred by a sinister grin. Chika sweatdropped at the expression.

"Of course you wanted to know more about Yuri, missy," Chika sighed. "You just gotta wait a little longer. At least you didn't read the more lewd stuff Riko-chan loves to read..."

The small girl giggled before Chika gave her a kiss, heading up to the Master Bedroom to put her lovely daughter to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, Aika is such a perfect name for a ChikaRiko lovechild.


End file.
